Gold and Silver
by MistOwl
Summary: Always wanted to try writing some Preciousmetalshipping, so here it is. This is a fanfic in which Gold live son the streets and Silver is Giovanni's son.
1. How it started

**I've always liked Preciousmetalshipping stories so I decided to make one of my own. Please review even if it's rubbish because I'll know someone bothered to read this. I don't own Pokemon. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

My feet pelted the ground. I had to run, faster, faster. So fast that my cap fell to one side and my goggles fell down to my eyes. I kept on running, forcing my body forward, away from that boy. I didn't look back to see his expression. I kept on running. I reached an alley-way, my alley-way. As I approached, I kicked the overflowing bins to one side and hid behind them. _There. _I thought. _Now he can't find me._

I should explain, otherwise you will be very confused. My name is Gold. The boy I was running from is Silver. We're rivals, you could say. We sort of detest each other. But that wasn't what bothered me. It was something he said that made me realise something. He said, to quote him: _"Gold, why do you follow me everywhere? Go away!" _

It might seem real weird, but I figured out why I followed him. I wanted his attention. I did not detest him as I thought I did. I liked him. Not as a rival or friend or whatever. I _liked _him. I really liked him. But I knew he'd never like me back. For starters, he's too serious. He would never consider it. Secondly, we're both guys. And that's frowned upon. So my life in the alleys would become ten times harder. Third, his dad, Giovanni, runs a massive company called Rocket Inc. It may not seem like a big deal, but think about it. It might ruin his dad's image, and if it did, then I know that I'd be finished. He'd get rid of me.

I crouched down keeping my back to the wall. The battle started in my head. All I could think about was Silver. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him, to confess, but that would get me nowhere. He would never say it back and that was that. I'd have to live with it. Besides, where would we go after that? His dad would want to get rid of us, and the people would hate us. We would have to run, and even then, Giovanni would track us down. So I had no choice.

I curled up on the cold floor. I wanted more than anything to get away from this world. I wrapped a tattered blanket around me and awaited the cold of the night. Silver still haunted my thoughts. It was extremely difficult to sleep. Whether it was Silver or the cold that tried to work its way to me, I just could not sleep. After hours, I did eventually manage to drift off. But still, blurred images of Silver flashed behind my eyelids.

* * *

I'm going to butt in right here. It's not just his story, it's mine too. My name's Silver. Anyway let me tell the story from here. Right. I was confused to what I had said to make him act the way he did. I only asked why he followed me everywhere, and told him to go away. That he did, but that wasn't like Gold. He usually argues. He had this horrified look on his face and then he turned tail and ran. I didn't think about it until later, though.

It was when I returned to the family mansion. Well, I say, 'family'. I mean my dad's mansion that I live in. I hardly want anything to do with my dad, and my mother died years ago. My dad ignores me. He has his precious work to think about, so I eat alone and stay in my room most of the time. For company, I have books and video games. As for education, I learned everything I need to know from books, but occasionally dad sends some puny private teacher to tell me stuff I already know.

But I'm getting off topic here. Anyway, when I returned to the mansion, I ran up the spiral staircase and into my room. It's quite big, and has red walls and carpet. Most of the furniture is red or dark coloured. I ran and leapt onto the bed. I thought about what had happened. I was all muddled up. When I thought why Gold had acted the way he did, I just got confused and I was back to square one. I think I was on to something when there was a knock on the door and the maid came in, disturbing my thoughts.

"Young Master, dinner is ready. Would you like to eat up here? Your father is eating in his study." She said.

"No." I grunted, irritated. I hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

I ate my dinner quickly in order to return upstairs as quickly as I could. When I got back to my room I lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to think why I was so bothered. Night was quickly falling, so I changed, and continued thinking. I got into bed, and looked at the clock. It was half nine at night. _Late enough. _I thought.

It was just when I was drifting off that I realised why I was bothered. As stupid as it sounds, it was Gold. I _liked _him in a way that was just wrong, as far as most people were concerned. It wasn't just friendly, or because I needed sleep, it was real. I didn't hate him, like I thought. But I knew my father would never allow any such attraction between me and Gold. Besides, it was far more dangerous for him, the one who has to live on the streets. I decided that he'd never like me back so it was pointless dwelling on it. I dismissed the matter, yet still, somewhere in my mind denied sleep. I reached for it but it did not come for hours.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and tell me please! Because I really want to know.**


	2. An attack

**New chapter time! Let's get this story rolling! Thank you to my kind reviewer! You sort of know who you are since you were the only one who reviewed! You deserve a cookie!**

**On that note, I do not own Pokémon. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark that night. I remembered sneaking out. I recalled finding Gold curled up in the alley. One kiss. That's all it was. But he completely over-reacted and, to make the situation worse, my dad had been spying on me. I tried to run after him and explain, but he had already turned away and disappeared. And that's all I remembered.

I heard a groan before realising it was my own. I opened my eyes and saw daylight pouring through the gaps in the curtains of my room, which was a curse as far as I was concerned at that moment. The clock told me it was half nine in the morning. My head told me it was three in the morning and to go back to sleep. I decided to sleep until the made came. I burrowed back down under the blankets, hiding from the sunlight that delved ever further into my room. But as hard as I tried, my brain wouldn't shut down. It was on overdrive, trying to process what I had thought about last night. Desperate for sleep, I shut it down, blocking out the thoughts that were bombarding me. Slowly, sleep came.

I heard the doorknob turn, and the lock clicked. With that sound, everything jolted back into place. Gold! What had happened last to me last night! What took place in the alley! Suddenly I was muddled and confused. But what if my father knew? He'd never forgive me! And Gold would be in trouble! And it would be my fault! I panicked. The maid opened the door, and I sat upright abruptly.

"I didn't mean it! I had the wrong idea! I was wrong! I-" I began.

"Young Master, forgive me, but I do not know what you mean." The maid said. Her face was creased into a frown.

I slumped back down into bed, a little relieved. She decided to go and leave me be. I traced the events of last night and one thing didn't make sense; I went from being in the alley with Gold, chasing after my father and then ended up straight in my room. It took me a while to process that it had all been a bad dream. I slapped myself across the face hard. How could I have been so stupid? I chose the wrong moment to slap myself and make my face red, because it was then that maid-face decided to show up again.

"Young master, are you alright?" she asked, giving me that look like I was crazy.

"Yeah, bad dream." I replied shortly. "Now if you don't mind, may you leave me so I may get changed?" I told her, somewhat coldly. She did, and I was left alone. I washed and changed quickly, before being informed breakfast was ready. I ran downstairs and ate alone, as usual. I was considering what to do. Should I go out in the city to search for Gold? But then what? What could I say? Nothing that would change anything, I decided.

After my breakfast I wandered around absently, as the mansion was extremely big. Thoughts were still going through my mind. I had no clue what to do. Eventually I decided to go out and look for Gold. I could at least apologise for what I said, and if he accepts it, I would be one step closer. Not that the step would count for anything, though. I later found out that making this decision might have been the biggest mistake of my life - or at least led to the biggest mistake of my life. But that mistake might also have been the biggest adventure of my life, too.

So I set off to the slums of the city. They're located near the outskirts, where all the small shops were. Between and behind each are filthy alleys filled with overflowing dustbins that are never emptied. I almost never came here, because I have no need to. So I was a little bit lost. I wandered down the alleys, of course, watching my back all the time. Who knows who might be lurking? I called Gold's name softly, like that would make a difference. He would probably never come. A horrid thought hit me. What if I never saw him again?

I continued wandering the alleys. It struck me that I might be lost. And that if my father caught me here he'd probably be furious. Nevertheless I kept on searching every nook and cranny of the alleys. I knew he'd be here somewhere because he's homeless. He has nowhere else to go. Suddenly a terrible sight met my eyes.

* * *

It had all happened too fast. I did fall asleep finally that night. But in the middle of it I was awoken by a sound – a faint rustle. When you live in the alleys, you see, you have to be aware of every tiny movement and sound. Because that tiny little thing, though it seems irrelevant, could lead to your demise. And that's the last thing you want. So it's no surprise that I woke up. I saw a figure, a shadow in the dark. I could vaguely see a pair of eyes. They had an evil look to them, from what I could see. I thought I saw a smirk.

What I saw next was very little. I saw his arm rise, a flash of silver in the thin veil of moonlight, and then I felt the worst pain I had ever felt. And that is saying something. I have had rough experiences before. But this was nothing of the sort. My abdomen was screaming with scorching pain. I saw the figure run away with haste, as if he was afraid that I'd chase him. Ha. Fat chance. I couldn't speak. My breathing turned to heavy panting and my mouth was bone dry. I couldn't speak. Only wheeze. And when I tried to scream, all that came out was a hideous rasp.

I knew I'd have to last through the night. The longest night of my life. The stars stared through the thick clouds, barely visible, refusing to fade. I longed for the warm touch of the sun. I could feel where the tears had dried on my face, and where fresh ones were rolling. I listened to my uneven breathing. Through the narrow slits that I forced my eyes to open, I saw a pool of blood on the floor. If I listened carefully, I could hear myself crying quietly. My teeth were clenched together tight, only wrenched apart by small yelps of pain.

Finally, morning did come. Slowly, light penetrated the slits that were my eyes and gave me an idea of how seriously I was injured. It was so horrible I'm not going to describe it to you. I lay there, helpless, exhausted and in agony. I waited. But there was nothing worth waiting for. Nothing _to_ wait for, except for death. And I was certain that it would creep up on me and take me when I was least expecting it. Because that's what death does. And this time was definitely no exception.

When the sun had finally fully revealed itself, dizziness crept into my awareness. Fog smothered my brain, choking it, making thinking difficult. When I fought it, pain seared through my head. I struggled to force air down my throat.

_No. _I thought. _This can't be happening now! _

Just then something set fire to my brain and my head blazed. The heat scorched my thoughts, torching them and disposing of them. I moved frantically, unable to control myself, only bringing more pain that paralysed me, holding me still. Someone, a boy from what I could tell through my blurred vision, with red hair, slowly walked into my small line of sight, as I was losing my battle. My last thoughts were if that was Silver, I wanted him to know. Using the last of my dwindling strength, I wheezed,

"Silver... I... I love... you."

With that, I was finished.

* * *

I blinked, realising a tear was forming in my eye. It took a while to register what had just happened.

_No. Please! _I thought, running over to a motionless Gold, shaking him. _Wake up Gold. Don't do this to me now!_

He didn't stir. I had lost him. I held his stone-cold form in my arms. Gently, I lifted him over my shoulder. Blood dripped onto my clothes as I hurried through the back alleys.

"HELP!" I yelled. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!"

I grabbed my mobile out of my pocket and called 999.

"Hello, what service is needed?" The lady on the phone said sweetly.

"Ambulance please..." I said, my voice wavering. Immediately I was transferred to the ambulance service. I explained the situation, fighting tears back, keeping my voice strong.

The ambulance did come, rather fast. I managed to feel my way out of the alleys and the ambulance found me. On the ride to the hospital, I couldn't help but wonder if I was too late as the ambulance crew swarmed around him.

_Please Gold. Pull through. _I thought to myself. It was then that I remembered what he had said.

* * *

**WOOP!**

**Now we're down to the real business, and I've got a storyline planned, but I think every now and then Ill add a bit of fluff!**


End file.
